


Stuck Inside

by MaggieLaFey



Series: A Fine Place To Be Trapped Into [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Kinky Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season 10, Post-Series, Sex Toys, They love each other so much, at least as much as I love them, final fluff, no knowledge of comics needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieLaFey/pseuds/MaggieLaFey
Summary: Sometime after s10, Buffy and Spike are happily together when they find themselves killing a demon who wanted to thrash a sex store… but only after he magically locks them in it for several hours.What will they possibly do to pass the time?(Spoilers: it’s sex. Kinky, kinky sex.)Can be read as a sequel of sorts to my Revelations series (also very porny), but no need to read that first or to know the comics.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: A Fine Place To Be Trapped Into [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Stuck Inside

**Author's Note:**

> ETERNAL GRATITUDE to the insanely competent, brilliant, lovely bookishy. Like, for real. She edited this behemoth in a day, y'all. SHE'S A HERO. Go shower her with love! (Also, she's a better writer than I am, so really, go read her stories. Wow!)  
> Many, many thanks to Eurydice's 15th Anniversary Prompting Post on Seasonal Spuffy, which had as an example the very prompt that inspired this story.  
> And yet more thanks to the awesome and flash-quick Grief Counseling for the hot hot banner! 
> 
> A warning: this isn't exactly a whips-and-chains kinda story, but it does have a hefty Dom/sub dynamic as well as kinky toys and interactions. Read on with that in mind. >:)  
> Last but not least: the characters aren't mine, I just play with them. Alas, neither is the stuff they use here, so I just imagine playing with that, too. If some of it doesn't sound realistic, please forgive me and feel free to educate me in the comments, I'd LOVE that!
> 
> Happy reading ♥

Spike was slammed against a wall, his head bouncing painfully against the edge of a shelf and making several carton packages rain down around him. He was shaking his head, trying his best to get back to the fight, when he heard Buffy give out a muffled yell.

The Slayer had clearly hit the demon bastard in the face with her axe because its ugly mug was covered in greenish blood, but it had retaliated with a damn staff-jab to her stomach. Spike had barely managed to start running towards it when the demon barked out a guttural noise and slammed the staff on the floor, a flash of blinding green light rushing to every corner of the shop, making both Spike and Buffy yell as their eyes burned.

“And now you’re mine, little bitch,” the demon snarled with an audible grin, its voice like rocks grinding against each other. 

Spike’s eyes refused to work, so he rushed forward blindly—only to stumble on what was probably Buffy herself, making her grunt.

“Sorry,” he grimaced, trying to scramble back to his feet—but the bastard hit him on the head with its fucking stick, making him fall all over Buffy again with a grunt of his own.

“Look at you, trying to go against the head of the Kl’azrk Clan. You should’ve known better than to—”

“Oh, fuck off,” Spike spat, flinging himself up. The demon roared as Spike managed to tackle its own staff against it. Behind him, he could hear his lady getting back to her feet. Trying to press his advantage, he vamped out and bit into the first bit of flesh he found— _Christ, this tastes worse than bloody Fyarls_ —the demon thrashing against him even as he held fast with limbs and fangs.

“I’ll tell you what I’ll do to the head of your stupid clan, mister,” Buffy almost snarled, and Spike smiled even as he kept biting. “I’ll play fucking football with it.”

As the thrashing bastard continued to scream, Spike did his best to keep the demon still—and Buffy jumped and landed close, her axe whooshing down and slicing through flesh to thump down on the ground, hard.

The body in his arms twitched twice, then went still.

Spike finally let go, spitting foul blood from his mouth then wiping it clean with his hand.

“Fucking tosser tastes horrible,” he muttered, blinking his eyes against the tears left over from the flash to try and check that Buffy was ok. “You all right, pet?”

“If you don’t count the fact that I can hardly see anything and have a couple of bruises, some of which are on my ego, yeah.”

God, he could hear her pout. Grinning, he tried his best to step around the body and go to her, his hands fumbling as he found her face.

“Stings that it took him so long to die, eh?”

“Well, yeah.” She pouted some more. “We promised the owner that the store would be ok, since his family relies on this. I can’t see much right now, but I’m not so sure we delivered…”

Spike shrugged, then grimaced when he finally managed to see that his tender gesture had gotten Buffy’s face dirty. “We’ll just put that shit back on the shelves and be on our way.”

Buffy kept pouting but she nodded. Then she sent him a grin, reassuring him that her eyes were back to working too as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“So, do you think the owner will give us a discount for keeping the damage to a very bare minimum?”

“He better, pet.”

After wiping his hand on his shirt, he moved to the wall he’d been thrown against and started to pick up the fallen packages. Thankfully, it was the lingerie section, so nothing was damaged. The store was on the larger side for this kind of merch, the halls wide, and as he looked around he started noticing that at least half of the products were on the kinky side of things, while the other half was more vanilla; dildos, vibrators and the like.

He turned his attention back to the fallen packages and his eyebrows raised as he saw several outfits that he’d be delighted to rip off of Buffy. From simple garter belts and negligeés, all the way to intimidating corsets and leather-and-chain contraptions that looked like they’d be right at home in a dungeon.

“Think I can convince you to buy something right away, love?” he said, waving a particularly saucy-looking crotchless bodysuit at her. 

Buffy approached until she could lean close to his ear from behind, her eyes on the item in his hand.

“Only if you’re a _very_ good boy and help me clean up, baby.” 

Spike felt a thrill run down from his ear to his belly and nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Buffy stroked her hand on his back, the gesture somehow possessive, and Spike felt his cock start to take interest in his trousers. It didn’t help—or it helped a lot, depending on your perspective—that Buffy kept giving him directions in a tone _very_ close to domineering while they cleaned up the demon’s blood. By the time they’d managed to drag the body to the entrance and mop up the blood from the floor and themselves, he was hard enough to make him beg for them to rush home.

The fact that this would likely make Buffy force them through an additional patrol only made him harder.

So it was with an eager grin that he grabbed the door handle to finally scarper—but it didn’t budge.

“Uh…”

He stared at the handle as he tried again, and again, but nothing happened. He blinked at it before turning to Buffy, who was sporting a very amused look.

“I thought you wanted to go home, baby.”

Spike let out a frustrated huff. “Trying, Buffy. There’s something wrong here.”

At his use of her name instead of ‘Mistress’, she frowned. “Here, let me try.” 

Spike obeyed, but wasn’t really surprised when she got the same exact result. When she finally turned to him, blinking just as he had, he shrugged. 

“There’s definitely something wrong here,” she said. 

“Right, like we can’t do anything to it.”

She frowned some more, staring at the unhelpful handle. “I don’t want to be the one who does the damage, but what the hell…”

What followed were several minutes of unsuccessful attempts to get the hell out of Dodge. They tried everything: the door, the window, throwing themselves at them, trying to break through them. And yet they stayed locked inside.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Worse places to be trapped in than a sex shop, right?”

Buffy sent him a glare, and Spike felt an incongruous thrill run through him. _Hard to blame me though, when seeing her brassed off is one of my favourite forms of foreplay and she’s surrounded by dildos…_

“I’m calling Willow.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Buffy sent him another glare, glancing down at his crotch before giving him another dirty look. His cock jumped a bit.

“Behave.”

Spike bit his lip to avoid any risk of whimpering and just stared at her swaying ass as she stepped away to make the call.

_Definitely worse places to be trapped._

*

Buffy Summers was a cruel bitch, and Spike would love her until he sodding dusted.

It turned out that the bleeding demon had been a warlock of some kind, one with delusions of grandeur. The bastard’s light show hadn’t just momentarily blinded them: it had cast a spell that prevented anyone inside the shop from leaving it. As if they would’ve tried to escape from it rather than the other way around. Useless tosser.

It also turned out that Spike’s mistress was more of a sadist than he’d known. While she’d spent the last half hour talking to the shop’s owner, she’d never stopped goading Spike.

Sometimes it was just a look, her eyes lingering on his crotch until his dick twitched and she sent him a triumphant little wink. Other times it was her voice, telling him to _Shut up, Spike_ , or _Move over there, Spike_ , or _Come here, Spike_ , her tone always too tight and commanding for the circumstances, reminding his prick of how much it liked her commands. Other times she’d be listening intently to whatever the guy was saying, or explaining something about their situation—and yet she’d touch him with seeming distraction. On the chest, on the thigh, her fingers getting dangerously close to his crotch; scraping his nipple; hooking in his belt buckle and tugging.

And now she was looking at him with smouldering eyes, putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Take the coat and the shirt off. It seems like we’re going to be staying here for a while.”

He obeyed quickly, shedding his coat and button-down and throwing them to the side, uncaring of where they fell. He leaned back against the shop’s counter with his T-shirt still on, smirking.

“So how long is a while, pet?”

Her eyes flashed as she looked him up and down.

“I don’t think you’re being very good.”

 _Fuck_ , it was ridiculous how much of an effect those words had on him.

“Oh, but I waited silently while you talked with the guy… even though you kept teasing me.”

Buffy smirked, walking towards him until she could place a hand on his chest. Her heat was close to scorching.

“Are you telling me that I don’t have the right to tease you whenever I want, Spike? That you don’t love it when I treat you however I please?”

It had taken her a long while to feel comfortable with this type of play, and she still needed time to get into the right headspace for it, but Buffy was becoming bleeding excellent at these games. Still, he wanted to go further, so he donned an insolent grin.

“Not as much as you love doing it. So why don’t you answer my question, so I know how long we’ll both be able to enjoy this?”

Buffy’s smirk widened into a grin and she licked her lips, her hand stroking up to his collarbone, throat, jaw, and neck, where she scraped her nails against his scalp before grasping a handful of hair and jerking his head back. The motion sent a rush of pleasure right down to his groin and he had to fight the urge to thrust his hips forwards.

“Well, since you’ve asked,” she said, “I don’t think I will.” 

Spike inhaled hard, filling his dead lungs with the heady scent of aroused Slayer. 

“So why don’t you get on your knees, Spike?”

He swallowed hard as he did just that, Buffy grinning down at him like the queen she was.

“Mm, good.”

He let his hands trail the length of her legs, from ankle to hip, barely grazing her tight jeans.

“Good enough to get a treat, Mistress?”

She jerked his head back some more. His cock twitched as his hands trembled next to her hips.

“Of course not. Now put your hands behind your neck.”

Spike had to bite back a whimper as she tugged his hair hard one last time before letting go so that his hands could take the place of hers. He’d been the one to show her this position and she’d proven to be as in love with it as he was. Of course, it had to help that he always flexed his muscles just to make her lick her lips while she stared at him.

“Might be better if I could take my shirt off, pet.”

“You might wanna stop calling me pet names, sweetie,” she said, taking a small step back and raising her foot until the heel of her boot pressed into his crotch. She pressed harder and this time he did whimper, falling back on his haunches and panting when she kept pressing just this side of painfully, making him want to hump up to make it that little bit worse. “I might get cranky and decide to really punish you.”

“God, yes,” he gasped, and then moaned when she pressed harder. “Mistress.”

Buffy smirked at that, easing the pressure enough to make his cock jump in his jeans.

“Good boy.”

He knew the words still didn’t feel completely comfortable to her, but Christ, the way they affected him, the way they sounded coming from _her_. He loved her even more for saying them just because she knew he liked them.

And then she removed her foot and, with a saucy grin, sauntered away to peruse the shelves. He swallowed, missing the painful strain on his cock. She shed her own coat and he followed her ass as she walked.

“You know, I think I want to find something _fun_ to play with.” She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes full of mischief. “Is there anything you’d like to try?”

Spike’s mouth watered as he thought of the last time he’d been in a store like this and the canes and paddles he’d seen. There had been one with the word ‘whore’ on it, and the idea of her branding him as her plaything had him shuddering in pleasure. When she licked her lips, he had to force himself not to reach down and tug at his poor dick.

“Ah—anything you wish for, Mistress.”

Shaking her head, she leaned on the closest shelf.

“What a lovely answer. But I want directions and suggestions,” she said with a playful pout. 

Licking his lips, Spike tried to shake his thoughts clear: she was still sinking into her part of the game, which meant she was probably honestly looking for ideas. So he took a breath and looked to the shelves—and his mouth watered again.

“Lots of lovely little outfits you could wear, Mistress, but look behind you,” he said in a silky voice. “Think you’ve found the perfect part of the store already.”

She did, and even from a few feet away he could see her cheeks gain some colour, because what was behind her were anal toys. He licked his lips again as she raised a hand to trail her fingers along several packages, her other hand going to trace her collarbone. God, she was a goddess.

“Wow,” she whispered, and was that a flustered tone? “There’s a lot here, huh?”

Spike’s grin melted into a smile. She was always lovely, but it was particularly endearing to see this softer, shier side of her.

“Oh yeah,” he said, his tone half-encouraging, half-hot. “A lot to use on me until the only thing I can do is beg…”

Buffy’s fingers stopped on a dark package and she looked at him over her shoulder again, her eyes fiery.

“I like it when you beg,” she whispered.

His shudder went through his whole body, and he bit his lip to avoid making a sound. He did breathe a bit harder when she took a box and started to open it without letting him see it. And yet even though he was quivering with anticipation, his brain decided to chime in with a decidedly unwelcome thought.

“Uh, love… just checking in—you think we’ll need to worry about the price?” He almost hated himself for asking, but the two of them were only just starting to look for an apartment, and he knew how bloody ridiculous the prices of some of these toys were. But when she looked at him over her shoulder, her grin was still firmly on her lips.

“No need to worry about that, sweetie. It’s on the house.” 

He let out a sigh of relief, wondering whether they could get away with more than just one toy with that excuse.

“But I will have to punish you for that slip, of course,” she added, letting the box fall down in front of her even as she kept fiddling with the toy. “For now—strip. And then get on your hands and knees.”

He moaned at that, even as he heard the small hesitancy in her voice. But her eyes were hungry on him as he stripped, throwing his clothes away in a rush as she finally finished doing whatever she was doing and started walking to him, her hands behind her back. He finally got rid of his boots, kicking them away, and fell to his hands and knees, craning his neck to look up at her as she stopped right in front of him, her nearness making her tower over him.

“You look good like that.”

Her whisper was low and almost a little raspy. Spike shivered, wondering how in hell he could’ve ever gotten so lucky.

“Would also feel good if I could touch you, love,” he whispered back. 

She grinned then, her face a shining sun, and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers. “You keep being … naughty.” She swallowed, her lips clearly still getting used to the shape of these words as her fingers gently touched his lips. 

_Fuck!_ He inhaled hard, filling his nose with aroused slayer and the smell of lube. His heart wanted to lurch in his chest, and Spike bit his lip to try and stop from trembling.

“’S because I love your punishments, Mistress,” he breathed out.

“You and me both,” she said with a wink, before tugging his hair again, pulling his head back again. Then she showed him the object she was holding. “Do you know what this is, sweetie?”

In the silence, he could hear her heart pounding. She tended to still be nervous with new things, and always went for what she suspected would drive them _both_ crazy. So he didn’t hide the anticipation that filled him as he eyed the black toy.

“Think I do, yeah,” he said, trying to nod against her grip and failing, the strength of her sweet little fingers making his cock twitch against his belly. “Meant to go in my ass and vibrate until I see stars, yeah?”

Her cheeks were fire-red as she nodded and moved the lubed toy to trace his lips with it. He opened his mouth, panting slightly as he felt his whole body thrum with pleasure.

“And do you want it?”

“God, yes,” he panted, trying again to nod and again loving the stinging pain when her tight fingers in his hair didn’t budge, when she reminded him who was boss.

Buffy looked at him for a long moment. When she spoke, her voice was a whisper again. “You are so hot like this,” she said, her cheeks flushing even more. His delighted grin must’ve snapped her out of it, because she squared her shoulders and grinned back, red cheeks and all. “But I bet you’ll look better with this in your ass.”

She tugged one last time at his hair before stepping behind him, her hand trailing down to his neck, his ribs, his flank, until it rested on one of his buttocks. He could feel himself tremble and her breath come more quickly, just like her heartbeat.

Then she was kneeling herself and tracing patterns on his ass with the lubed toy, the liquid on it making his skin rise up in goosebumps wherever it touched, and her other hand left him only to pour cool lube on the crack of his ass. He groaned at the sensation, and at the feel of her fingers massaging him there as she moved his cheek aside, toy pressing into his flesh, the motion commanding even in its simplicity.

“Does it feel good, baby?” she whispered, touching him lightly, making him push his ass out so he could feel more of her touch. She chuckled. “Do you want more?”

“Yes,” he hissed, thrusting back some more. “Yes, yes.”

“Yes, what?” she asked, her fingernails suddenly scratching him none too gently.

He groaned again, pushing back again. “Yes, Mistress.”

“That’s more like it,” she murmured, her fingers circling his entrance and making him whimper in need.

“More… please.”

He bit his lips as she finally complied, one finger entering him slowly, her other hand’s nails digging into his cheek when he tried to move to make it faster. He groaned when her movements slowed, the burn of her fingernails rushing to his cock and making it leak against his belly.

“My eager vamp,” she murmured, her digit still moving in him but barely thrusting inside and making him pant for more. “Sure you want more?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Buffy chuckled and complied, making him groan when she used two fingers, and then three, the stretch making him squeeze his eyes closed as the sting mixed with the pleasure.

Buffy’s breath was getting faster too as she stretched him wider and kept hitting his spot, over and over, making him moan as he thrust his ass back into her.

“Love the way you fill me, Mistress,” he whispered, delighted by the hitch it caused in her breath. “Keep touching me there, there, there—God—”

Buffy thrust her fingers in him one last time, hard, then her hand moved to fist the base of his cock, stopping him from humping the air in an attempt to let the pleasure continue, even as her other kept pressing the toy against his cheek.

“I didn’t say you could come, did I?” 

Her voice was low and breathy, and Spike let out a small moan at the excruciating pleasure of knowing she loved seeing him like this just as much as he loved kneeling at her feet. 

“You know, there was a vibrating cock ring in the package, too,” she continued, her strong, hot fingers flexing around his cock and making him bow his head down in torturous pleasure as she moved the toy to rub it against his lubed ass with her other hand. “If you feel like you need it, I can take that too.”

He moaned hard as the toy barely breached his asshole.

“Please,” he said, letting himself submit to her voice, her hands, her heat.

She let out an exhilarated chuckle as she pushed further, the toy stretching him, her clasped hand on his dick keeping him still just as much as the desire to obey her. She played with it, moving it and stretching him, squeezing him harder every time he whimpered, and then it was finally all inside. Spike moaned hard as its lower edge teased the delicate skin between ass and balls.

“Nnnfuck…”

Buffy was panting hard too, but her fingers didn’t relent their harsh grip even as she bent to kiss his cheeks, one after the other, her tongue tracing the skin around the toy, her warm exhalation on his wet skin making him shiver and groan helplessly. She left kisses on his ass and then his back, up along his spine, until she nibbled on his neck and then bit hard on his earlobe, her hand leaving the toy in his ass to scratch his nipple.

“You good, baby?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out with a hard nod, trembling as he forced himself not to thrust back into her.

“Want more?” she asked, her teeth tracing his ear, her fingers starting small pumps on the base of his cock and making him see stars.

“Please,” he whimpered.

“Will you be good, Spike? I want…” She licked her lips, her tongue just flicking his ear. Christ, if his heart worked, he’d be having a heart attack. “I want to fuck you,” she breathed in his ear, making him whimper. Her fingernails dug into his nipple mercilessly, her other hand squeezing hard around his throbbing cock. “I want to suck you…”

“Mmnn, _Buffy_ —”

 _Smack!_

Her hand left his cock to deliver a hard slap to the side of his ass, and Spike panted out a desperate moan at the burn before her grip tightened once more on him to stop his thrust.

“Mistress, sorry, Godyesdon’tstop,” he moaned, every sensation and burn and sting making him harder and more desperate, from his throbbing dick and full ass to his abused nipple and knees on the hard floor.

“Mm, that’s better,” she murmured, leaving small nibbles and licks down the side of his neck as her body pressed against his, her soft breasts heavy on his back, her hot, powerful fingers starting a slow up-and-down stroke around him.

“Mmnn…”

He thought he felt her smile against his shoulder before she bit down on him, hard, her hand twisting when it got to his cockhead.

“Now be good and don’t move, ok?” she whispered, soft lips licking his burning skin before moving back. The cold air of the store was hell after the heat of her body, and he whimpered, the sound getting strangled when she gave his cock a savage tug before letting him go completely.

He kept his head bowed, body tense as every one of his senses screamed at him to move, even just so the head of his dick could rub against his own belly—but he obeyed, staying still, and shuddered when she touched his hair softly, murmuring, “Good, Spike,” before moving away. 

After a second he found the strength to look up and swallowed hard. 

She had started to strip, drawing out every movement, and he wondered what she liked the most about these games; if it was that she simply liked the visual of him on his hands and knees, hair mussed by her fingers and ass filled by her toy, cock red and leaking. Or maybe she loved the idea of him submitting to her (and, sometimes, vice versa), handing her the power to do as she pleased, letting her let go of limits and fears. Or probably, it was all of that and more—as it was for him.

He got back in the moment as she turned, now in only her jeans and bra. Bending down a little, she made sure to show off her fantastic ass as she slowly pushed her jeans down, her thong making her look positively edible. He couldn’t help a small thrust against nothing, his cock getting his belly wet and burning for more. She looked at him over her shoulder, hands stilling with her jeans at her knees, ass thrust out.

“I said don’t move.”

He groaned and nodded, forcing his body still but unable to stop trembling. She grinned, her hand going up for a second to touch where her thong barely covered her… he whimpered and she gave a small giggle, stopping the tease to get her jeans off and then turning, her simple underwear somehow making her look of utter dominance all the more illicit. Spike gave another thrust in the air, and she chuckled.

“I think I’m going to take longer to get you off just for that, baby.”

“God…”

“Do you think that’s fair, Spike?” she asked, casually taking off her bra as if the sight of her tits wasn’t still enough to make him drool.

“Uhhn…”

“Do you think you should be…” She hesitated, then took off her panties, standing nude in front of him, her cheeks redder than ever. “… punished?”

Spike moaned, her small discomfort with the word all the more arousing because she was doing her best to give him what _he_ wanted.

“Yes,” he murmured, nodding slightly. “Yes, please, Mistress.” Christ, the rush of power he could see in her eyes when she called him that.

“Good boy,” she said, then grinned when he gave another useless thrust. He couldn’t help a small chuckle; she loved punishing him just as much as he loved being punished by her, discomfort at the words or not. “But first… you mentioned outfits?”

The image of Buffy in fuck-me heels and a dark corset made him whimper and thrust up, and she laughed again, clearly loving the idea of punishing him for it later. “That would be great, Mistress,” he managed to say, his voice raw. 

Her eyes flared before she turned and slowly went to peruse the lingerie section.

“Mm, what to pick… Any suggestions, sweetie?”

“Anything crotchless would do,” he said, voice still low.

She laughed, tilting her head to look at his cock from the side for a delicious second before sending him a saucy grin. “I don’t know if the crotchless panties here would fit you.”

Bloody hell, even the idea of her forcing him into women’s panties was making his cock jump. He could be her little bitch…

He groaned at the idea of him playing maid for her and concentrated on staying bloody still.

“Wouldn’t say no to that,” he managed to say, making her laugh again. Then she concentrated on the packages in front of her and took a couple, holding them to herself so he couldn’t see the pictures.

“Now close your eyes,” she ordered, then tutted when he whined. “Putting on a sexy outfit is definitely of the unsexy, so you better not see that or it’ll ruin the whole thing. Besides,” she added with flashing eyes, “you want to be good and do as I say, don’t you?”

Kryptonite, her words were fucking kryptonite. He made a little sound as he squeezed his eyes shut, her little laugh caressing his body and making him shiver in anticipation. “Want to see you, love,” he said, his eyes still closed, licking his lips as he heard her start to open the packages. “Want to see what you’ve got waiting for me, what my punishment’s gonna be.”

“Oh, I want that too,” she whispered, her voice low and excited. “But I think I'm going to have to punish you with _patience_ , baby.”

Spike whined, fisting his hands and shifting his weight on his knuckles, hoping the pain from the hard floor would distract him from the need to touch his throbbing cock.

“I think you’re going to let me do everything I want with you,” she continued, voice raw now over the rustling sounds. “And you’ll be good, and patient, and not come until I tell you to.”

“I’ll be so good for you, Mistress,” he panted, the image of her denying him orgasm again and again bringing him ridiculously close already.

“You told me you like it,” she continued. “You told me you love begging, Spike.”

“I do,” he breathed out in a laugh. “Love begging you, my Mistress, love waiting for my turn until all I can do is squirm and writhe and beg.”

He heard Buffy’s breathing turn ragged even as she moved farther away, and some more rustling told him she’d found something else she wanted to use.

“Go on,” she murmured.

“Love to have you tease me until all I can think of is you, obeying you, giving you what you please even as all my body wants is to come,” he said, quickly now, his own breathing going a bit faster as he tried to only smell her. “Love the way you push and push me to the limit, and then some more. God, I love it, I love you,” he exclaimed as he heard her return. She crouched down in front of him and kissed him, hard.

“I love you too,” she panted, then he felt her lips grin against his. “And I love hearing you talk, you’re so good,” she murmured, making him shiver.

“Please—”

“Exactly,” she said with a breathless laugh, moving away and making him groan. “Now get up, Spike, and keep your eyes closed. I want to put something on you.”

She sounded downright giddy, the sexy bitch, and he couldn’t help a chuckle as he obeyed, the plug in his ass shifting and making him whimper helplessly as her fingers traced all around his hard, needy cock but never touching him. 

Suddenly, she was at his feet, making him raise one and then the other. Then she was dragging something leathery up his legs and fastening it around his thighs and ass. He knew by the way she whistled as she turned him around that it was making his ass look fantastic.

“You look good enough to eat, Spike.”

“Yes, please,” he said, and she laughed and squeezed his ass before spanking him hard twice, the sting and the shifting plug making him gasp.

“Oh, I will. Now get back on your hands and knees,” Buffy said, her voice commanding once again, and he rushed to do just that, his new leather contraption tightening on his upper thighs and ass. Then she took a step back and ordered him to open his eyes.

He finally saw her and swallowed, his neglected cock twitching and wetting his stomach in even more precum. She was wearing a garter belt made of black, soft-looking leather, with straps that hugged her upper thighs and no panties underneath. He licked his lips as he looked at the mix of leather straps and chains that framed her rosy breasts, salivating at the idea of teasing her nipples with those chains until she was the one who could do nothing but beg. “I think you’re drooling,” Buffy said almost giddily, and he just nodded, eyes snapping from her tits to her crotch, where he could already see wetness on her hair. “I’m glad you like,” she said with a smile, picking up something and making him groan as she bent with her delicious, leather-framed ass to him. Then she sauntered over, grasped his face by the jaw and tugged it upwards, arching his neck until all he could see was her, her breasts, her reddened face.

Then she put a black cock ring to his lips, tracing them with it.

“Get it wet for me?” she asked.

He moaned his assent and opened his lips to lick and suckle and nibble at the toy until she was almost trembling; until all he could smell was her arousal and all he could do was quiver with the wish to get his hands on her.

But he wanted to obey her more, so he didn’t move but to lick the cock ring, like a good boy.

She shuddered, her breasts trembling with the motion, and then she got on her knees too and kissed him hard, the hand with the toy gripping his hair painfully, the other raking his shoulder. The sting of her nails mixed with the pleasure of her tongue and rushed down to his cock, making it twitch maddeningly, making him take the same hard breaths she was, every bit of his skin hot wherever she touched.

“I love you,” she panted between kisses, her lips never leaving his, and he groaned in pleasure.

“I love you too, my love, my Buffy, my Mistress,” he murmured, and she smiled as she kept kissing and kissing him, until she let his mouth go to press her forehead to his.

“You’re still getting punished for that, baby,” she said, her grin audible even as he kept his eyes closed in pleasure.

He grinned right back. “Can’t wait, Mistress.”

She stayed silent for a long moment, then she tugged hard at his hair, the pain racing delightfully down his spine.

“Up. Sit up,” she said, her voice eager, and he quickly complied, exhaling hard when the leather tightened and the toy in his ass shifted, pressing harder against his prostate and his sensitive skin. 

He leaned heavily on the counter behind him, hands behind his neck, trying to find some relief as she looked him over with hunger. And then she gripped his dick and gave him a brutal pump, grinning wickedly at his whimper and the way he thrust up in her hand. 

“Be still, baby,” she said in a sweet voice as she kept tugging at him hard. He exhaled breathily and did his best to comply, but she shook her head when he couldn’t manage it. “You definitely need some punishment…”

She squeezed him hard enough to hurt and he saw stars.

“ _Ngh_!”

“Shh,” she murmured, her lips touching his open ones, her hands sliding over his flesh as she dragged the cock ring around him, the toy squeezing him tight behind his balls and on the base of his cock. Then she licked her lips, tongue flicking his own, and got up with a wink. He almost moved his hands to touch her then, but she shook her head.

“I’m just gonna make it a bit more comfortable, baby.”

Keeping his gaze on hers, he forced his hips to stay still as she gathered their clothes and placed them so that they could kneel more comfortably, which sent a warm, warm rush through Spike’s chest. When she kneeled on his coat, he couldn’t help a sappy grin—but then she took his dick in hand and he inhaled hard, sweet joy instantly replaced with hot need.

She touched her mouth to his and then traced it along his cheek until she was breathing on his ear. “I think I’m going to suck you extra hard until you’re perfectly still, Spike. And you’ll be good and won’t come until I tell you to.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whined as she finally lowered to his locked cock.

“Do you want me to, Spike?”

“Y-yeah, yeahhh _fuck_ yes,” he moaned as she bent to suck on his head. “Please, God, please—”

“Call me Mistress,” she said with an imperious look, and then she took his balls in one hand, his base in the other, and his head in her mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, Mistress, yes, my Mistress, please don’t stop, _ooh_ that’s good, oh!”

She smiled around his dick as she kept looking up at him, her mouth never stopping the suction even as her tongue kept rippling around his dick, making him harder than he thought possible. Then her hand moved from his base and he whimpered at the loss, but no, she squeezed his balls with it, touched the toy and started shifting it against him.

“Christ, yes, yesyesyes, Mistress, right there—aaahhh!” he yelled, thrusting up hard into her mouth as she activated both the toys at the same time, the vibrations making him tremble in pleasure and overstimulation. “Oh fuck oh yes—fuck, Mistress, fuck _hnn_!”

She was sucking him hard, her hands squeezing his balls and thrusting into him with the vibrator, the cock ring making his dick vibrate and her lips and tongue around him too, and he was dying dying dying.

“Uh, uh, uuhhhn _yes_ ,” he moaned and kept thrusting in her mouth as she took him deeper and deeper, until her nose touched his hair next to the cock ring, until all he could feel was pleasure, almost painful in its intensity. “God, Mistress, please pleaasuhn!”

She’d added teeth, tracing them against his skin with every upstroke, and he felt tears in his eyes. He let out a desperate sob when the vibrations went up a notch, and then some more, and her throat closed in around him, and when he looked down helplessly, her eyes were fixed on his.

He moaned hard when she moved back again, back and back until his cockhead was at her lips and a line of precum and saliva connected them. He tried to thrust up, but her fingers on his balls squeezed hard enough to make him stop.

“I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” 

Her voice was raspy and rough, throat clearly sore from his cock. He whimpered and shuddered as she somehow raised the vibration some more, thrusting the toy up into his ass and hitting his prostate like a fucking pro.

“Please, Mistress, God…”

She smirked and licked him from balls to head, suckling for a second before she gave the tip a small bite. Pain shot through his dick to his balls, which contracted in their proximity to orgasm—and then she moved back, sitting on her haunches and placing her hands on his thighs, softly stroking them in a calming gesture.

“Oh Christ…”

“Be a good pet, Spike, and come down,” she murmured sweetly, and he gasped out a laugh.

“Would be easier without the sodding vibrations, love— _aah_!” he moaned at her sharp slap on his thigh, dangerously close to his balls, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut against the overwhelming need to come. “ _Mistress_.”

“That’s better,” she said, starting her gentle strokes again and making him whine at the mix of sweet and pleasant and painful. “But you want to be good for me, don’t you?” Spike shuddered, opening his eyes to see her looking at him with a confident grin. “You want to do as you’re told.”

“Oh, God…”

“You want to obey your Mistress.”

“Yess,” he moaned, forcing his body still against the vibrations, trying his best to concentrate on her, her voice, her eyes, and not what his balls and dick and ass were screaming for.

“You want to be a good boy.”

“Mmnn…”

“That’s it, baby,” she coaxed, her hands stroking closer and closer to his vibrating dick, her head lowering again towards it. “You wanna be good and be still while I enjoy my treat.”

“Ooh… oh! Fffuck yes,” he grunted as she dragged her lips and teeth up his cock. “Yes yes please!”

“Is this mine, Spike?” she murmured, her cheek stroking the side of his dick in a gesture that made his whole body tremble.

“Yes,” he begged, his hands gripping his own hair in desperation. “Yours, all yours, aahhh!”

“Are these mine?” she asked as she nibbled his balls oh-so-lightly, and he squeezed his eyes closed again, but then opened them because he couldn’t miss it, couldn’t miss how her lips almost vibrated themselves as she opened her mouth and sucked his ball in, her face somewhat still sweet against his dick and balls and the leather on his flesh.

“Yours, yours, I’m yours,” he begged again, his every thought on obeying her and staying still, the toy in his ass vibrating hard enough to make it almost impossible.

“Good. Then I’ll enjoy them for a bit more, ok?”

He almost roared at the effort it took not to thrust up into her throat when she took him in her mouth again, her fingers scraping his balls in deliciously painful ways as her cheeks and tongue sucked his dick in.

He was making strangled, helpless noises by then, _hn_ and _uh_ and _ngh_ , and every time he did Buffy got more enthusiastic and moaned around him too, taking him deeper. As if she wanted to both reward him and make it harder for him to obey. A small part of his brain had to wonder just how long his legs could hold up before he’d come crashing to the ground, but somehow the pain in his knees only served to make him feel more submitted, more _hers_.

“Yours… uhhn… Mistress, oh, _oh_ …”

Buffy moaned hard around him, taking him to the hilt and strangling him with her throat, his balls contracting when she shifted the vibrator just so—but then she tugged at them and clamped down on the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm again. His whole body tensed and quivered and hurt in the effort it took not to go over the precipice anyway, not to curl down in a ball with her head in his lap.

She sucked him for another long, searing moment, before dragging her incredible mouth back up to bite his tip again, making him whine long and hard. She soothed the pain with cat-like licks, and when he found the strength to look at her, she had a mischievous look in her eyes, but a little bit of worry too.

“Still ok, baby?” she asked softly between licks, his balls almost hurting from how close he’d been to coming.

He gave a raw _mnah_ that made her stop her licking, and then he nodded frantically, needing her touch. She smiled, moving his foreskin back and gently sucking at his over-sensitive skin. His fingers tore at his hair as he forced himself to stay still.

“Good boy,” she murmured between more licks, her hand gently moving his skin back and forth, back and forth, the motion as mesmerising as the low buzz of the toys and her hoarse voice. “You’re so good and patient… just a bit more, baby, ok?”

He nodded quickly again, loving the pain and pleasure and _her_ , God, he loved her so much, her strong fingers, her soft lips, her wet, wet tongue, oh Christ her tongue!

With a final hard suck that made his eyes roll up into his head, Buffy moved back, placing her hands on his hips and stroking him softly as he panted and panted, the constant vibrations making it impossible to really climb back down from the high.

“Need a moment, sweetie?” she said softly as she kept up with her caresses, her hands moving up on his tummy, his chest, scraping his nipples. “Want me to stop for a while before I fuck you?” she asked casually, her nails dragging paths of painful pleasure.

He wailed at that, uncontrollable shivers taking over his limbs.

“Noo…” Her nails got harder for a second before she leaned down and gently licked one of his nipples. “Ooh, Mistress!”

“No?” she asked, her voice still sweet as she shifted and bit down hard on his other nipple, making him jerk. “I could turn the vibrators off, let you come down a bit,” she murmured against his flesh.

He couldn’t help a hip-wiggle as his concentration slipped and his mind focused on the torture device incessantly vibrating against his prostate. He whimpered at his own movement and got back to forcing himself motionless, to making himself obey his Mistress.

“Whatever… oh _God_ —whatever you wa-ant, Mistress,” he hissed as she moved up to bite him hard on the neck, one hand going to his back and the other to his ass to play with the plug and make him see stars.

“And what if,” she said against his flesh, licking him and then biting again in time with a thrust of the toy that made him cry out in almost-pain. “What if I want to bend you over this counter”—a bite on his neck, a thrust in his ass, and he was yelling, and she was licking him— “get a harness with a big, thick dick”—a harder thrust and bite made him yell more loudly— “and fuck you until you come all over yourself, and then fuck you until you can’t take any more”—he almost howled when her teeth clamped down on his siring spot just as her fingernails drew blood on his back— “and then fuck you some more?”

He didn’t know when he started to chant _yes yes yes please yes_ , but when she started grinding on his dick and panting against his neck as she went faster and faster, one hand clamping his dick against her as she shuddered and writhed on his lap, using him, driving him mad as she sought her release, his brain short-circuited. Soon, she shuddered and came all over him, making his eyes roll in his head with the pleasure.

And then she was coming down, harsh breath warming his neck. Every inch of their touching bodies was on fire, and yet she still slowly ground against him, and the vibrator was still pushing against his prostate, and God, he was still _so close_. But being Buffy Summers’s plaything, seeing her let go of any and all inhibitions, enough to do this and say those words, was a bloody dream come true.

So he tried to take deep breaths to clear his head, but all he could smell was the two of them. He tried to concentrate on her soft body draped over his, but all he could feel was her fire lighting him up, the contrast between her smooth skin and the leather and chains she was wearing making him want to touch her all over. So he focused on the pain he was feeling, every delicious and uncomfortable and torturous sensation, and what they all meant: he was hers, hers, hers.

“God, I love you, Mistress,” he groaned as she finally stopped grinding into him. “Please, please let me move, let me touch you.”

“You’re so good, Spike, so good,” she murmured drunkenly, properly climbing on his lap so she could hug him close, arms and legs circling him. “Hold me.”

He obeyed immediately, ignoring the call of his desperate ass and balls and cock to hold her tight instead. The shift made him see stars, but then her hand moved back down and, after some more blinding shifting, the vibration of both toys ended, making him suddenly sag down in not-quite relief.

She was heavy in his arms as she melted around him, her lips softly kissing up and down his neck. Slowly, his focus started to move away from his ass and cock, his wild arousal abating just enough to make him conscious of something more than the pleasure, the pain, and her power over him.

“So good, so good,” she kept murmuring, voice low and sweet.

He sighed, shifting so he could pull up his legs, moaning hard when his knees complained _very_ loudly.

She raised her head just enough to send him a worried look. “Too much?”

“No, my sweet Mistress,” he murmured, kissing her softly and stroking her back, his hands shifting down to where he could caress her ass without encountering leather or chains. “You know I love begging you…” He sighed again, closing his eyes. “That was fucking amazing.”

She smiled against his lips and kissed him some more before moving back to look at him. “Want to just cuddle? Or…”

He leered at her and squeezed her ass, enjoying the touch she’d granted. “Or. Definitely or. Can’t tempt a bloke with a glorious fuck like that and leave him hanging.” She smiled shyly, his incredible Mistress, her face reddening again, and he chuckled. “You were fucking incredible. ’M the luckiest bloke in the world just to be with you, but to get _this_ too…” He exhaled, closing his eyes in bliss as he focused for a moment on his sopping rock-hard cock currently nestled between their bellies. “Fucking paradise.”

Buffy snorted out a laugh as she held him closer, her harness gently scraping his over-sensitive skin and making him utter a small noise of pleasure.

“I don’t remember paradise feeling quite like this, you know.”

“Just gotta remind you better then, love,” he said with another leer, dragging a hand up to her hair and attacking her mouth in a searing, desperate kiss, his attention going back to his thoroughly unsatisfied dick when she started grinding her wet pussy against him, making him groan in her mouth.

“Spike, oh, God…”

“Mmnn,” he moaned against her lips as her fingers threaded through his hair and started tugging at his abused scalp.

“Love you… love you…”

“Love you so much, Buffy, _oh_ …”

Then he grunted as she bit his lip, hard, making him snap his eyes open and thrust up when he tasted the tang of blood.

“If you want to keep playing, I’m still your Mistress,” she said in a heady tone, and Spike licked his lip as he nodded eagerly, thrusting up again. She tutted at that, thrust into him once, and then moved back without stopping their kisses. Her hand fumbled between them for a moment and then she was pumping him, hard and fast, and he was moaning desperately, and she was doing something to the cock ring, fastening something—

He heard a click and she leaned her head back, a triumphant smile on her face as she jerked her hand and his dick moved up in a hard, painful tug. He gasped, looking down: the barmy woman had fastened a leash, an honest-to-God leather _leash_ to his cock ring. More precisely, to the ring fastened to his balls.

When he looked back at her she just grinned some more and tugged again, making his hips thrust up to follow the motion as the pain in his balls made his cock leak.

“Fuck,” he croaked, forcing his hands not to touch, forcing himself to stay still.

“I didn’t know if it would be too much, but…” She tugged again, harder, until Spike couldn’t help but follow the motion, whimpering as he moved to his hands and knees. “I don’t know. I kinda like the visual.”

He looked up again and saw the excitement mixed with caution in her eyes, and he had to shake his head at the wonderful mix of brave and crazy and hot and shy his love was.

“Should already know you can lead me by the dick any time you want, Mistress,” he groaned, his limbs trembling at the sight of her literally doing so. “And that I love being on my knees for you,” he added arching his back down, feeling a rush of pleasure when she licked her lips at the sight.

Then she grinned, wrapped the leash around her wrist until it was short and tight, and tugged again, making him grunt in pleasure-pain. As she finally moved to stand up, Spike’s heart attempted a leap in his chest as he saw her legs tremble, thrilled to see the best slayer in the world almost lose her balance because of him, leash to his dick or not.

She looked down at him, leash tight. “What are you waiting for? Get up”—tug—“bend over the counter”—harder tug—“and let me fuck you, baby.” The third tug was even harsher, and he moaned harder as he followed the motion and got up, his legs complaining loudly. But he didn’t really mind, not when her eyes were flaring at him. 

She had to let the leash go slack so he could turn and drape himself over the counter, which was just high enough to make him rise on his tiptoes when he arched his back. Which he did, like the good boy he was, shuddering at the way the plug shifted inside him.

“This ok, Mistress?” he breathed out, his ass wriggling, and he barked out a laugh as she smacked him hard. “You know,” he said when she started massaging his cheeks, spreading them apart so she could play with the toy. “Mmnn… _fuck_ ,” he gasped as she turned it on, starting to thrust it in and out harshly. “Gaah… oh, fuck, fuck me…”

“I will, baby,” she said with an eager voice, making him titter when she tugged at his leash again. “But weren’t you saying something?”

“ _Aaah_! Ah, fuck, yes, Mistress… uhn… yess. I was… oh… saying that… _mmn_! God,” he panted as she raised the vibration to the same setting as before, making him thrust desperately back into her hands. She let the leash go and it flopped down to swing against his legs, every touch of it against his shin a reminder of her control. Buffy then grasped one of the leather straps of his harness, knuckles digging deep into his flesh, and started using it to thrust his hips back and forth on the toy, her own pants and the force of her hand making his head spin as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the edge of the counter, letting himself be taken again and again by her, letting himself be used.

“You better tell me what you meant, or I’ll get cranky, Spike,” she said with a particularly savage thrust.

“I was… I saw… a paddle _ohfuck_ … a paddle, with the word _whooorenn_ …”

Buffy thrust him hard again and then kept him still, forcing him to stay immobile as she pressed the toy inside him. “A paddle with a word written on it?”

“Not written,” he rasped out, body trembling in the effort not to push against her, to do as she wanted. “Imprinted.” She fiddled with the vibrator, making him moan hard, but he had the feeling she wasn’t even paying that much attention to it. “So it leaves the word on the skin once you strike someone…”

“Oh,” she said, and when he looked at her over his shoulder he saw her look of shy surprise. 

God, the woman had his cock literally _leashed_ and still found the way to look delightfully shy. She was too cute to be real. 

“Would you… would you like that?” she said. 

He smirked, barely thrusting his ass back into her. “Very much, Mistress.”

He could see her already-rosy cheeks get even redder, and he had to wonder whether she’d also like to have _him_ mark her as his whore… but he let the thought go, concentrating on her as his Mistress for the moment.

“Oh,” she repeated simply. Then she shook herself and looked down at his ass, licking her lips. He was _sure_ that leather thing she’d put around him made his ass look edible. “Maybe next time, ok? I really want to…”

“Yeah,” he rasped out, as eager as she was. “Really want you to fuck me, Mistress, do whatever you want with me, ’m yours.” He arched his back again, raising his ass into her hands, and her eyes flared.

“Mine… my good boy.”

“Nnh…”

Buffy grinned, gave him another deep thrust with the toy, and then left him panting on the counter. He closed his eyes, doing his best to concentrate on her and her power rather than the way that diabolical vibrator made him want to hump the damn counter until he came, cock ring or not. 

He knew he could’ve; cock rings were designed to make an erection last longer, not prevent coming entirely. But that only made the effort sweeter, made it more delicious to fight his own arousal to please his Mistress, his love.

Still, _fuck_ if this fucking vibrator wasn’t meant to make him come with no bloody other stimulus.

He fought the urge, fought and fought as he tried his best to stay still, until he heard a throat clearing behind him and rushed to blink his eyes open. Buffy was sporting an adorably confused look, her hands holding three different packages, each with a dildo.

“Uh… any chance you know what size you want?”

Too. Fucking. Cute.

“What about something a bit bigger than our plug, huh?” He arched his ass up, groaning at the shift of the vibrator inside. “Ahh… might be, _ah_ , interesting to go up a notch.”

Buffy’s eyes fixed on his flexing ass and she licked her lips again. _Yeah, definitely look good in this harness._ Then she shook herself, grinned, and put two of the packages on the ground, taking out a dark dildo and fumbling to fit it into the harness she’d already put on. 

Spike stayed as still as he could while she did that, trying his best to concentrate on her instead of on the way his balls were aching for relief, the way the leash still swayed against his shin with his trembles, its soft touch almost unbearable.

Then she moved and he snapped his eyes to hers, and the fire in them made him tremble as his balls ached even more.

“Wish this vibrated too,” she murmured, a lubed hand cupping her fake dick and making him moan. He stared at her fingers, panting when she started stroking up and down as she spread the lube. “You like this.”

“God, yes…”

“You like seeing me—” she twisted her hand and moaned herself, and Spike followed her, arching his ass up, seeking more. “Almost as much as I like seeing you.”

“Fffuck…”

The dildo made her walk a bit awkwardly, but he knew her; she’d be fucking his ass as fluidly as he did hers in no time, and fuck, the idea made him shudder and moan.

And then she was playing with his vibrator, moving it until he couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers and groans, and then she was taking it out and—

“Aaahh,” he moaned as he felt her tip against his ass. “Please, Mistress, please!”

Buffy was trembling behind him, he could feel it, but fuck, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“You’re too high,” she murmured, and then he was being tugged backwards, until his feet were firmly planted on the floor and his ass was lower. He gasped hard as she started thrusting between his cheeks, the head of the dildo pushing up into his balls again and again. “That’s better, right, baby?”

“Right, ooh, yess…”

“Do you want it? Do you want me?”

“Oh God I always want you, yes please please yeees!”

He couldn’t keep in a cry when she finally started entering him, the dildo stretching his ass much more than the vibrator had and making him feel full, so full.

“Fuck,” she murmured, starting to thrust shallowly. Spike barely had the time to realise that the harness must’ve had something for her clit too before his brain short-circuited. She’d given a harder thrust and filled him completely, hips flush with his.

“ _Guh_!”

“Ooh, fuck,” Buffy repeated as she gave another small thrust, her hands fisting his leather harness as her forehead bent to press against his back. “So good,” she murmured as she thrust him into her, again and again, forehead pressing harder. Then she stopped with a shudder. “You good, sweetie?”

“Please don’t stop,” he begged, trying to thrust back into her. But her grip was too tight, and he whined at the sheer power she had over him. “Oh, fuck, please…”

Buffy let out a breathless laugh as she started her shallow thrusts again, making his whole body vibrate in need. “So you like it?”

“ _Yesss_!”

“Do you want it hard, baby? Or slow and sweet?” She twisted her hips on the last word and Spike saw stars, thrashing on the counter even as her iron grip kept his hips exactly where she wanted them.

“Harder, more, oh ple-aah!”

She followed his request, thrusting hard and deep now, her hips twisting every few strokes, and Spike had to hold on tight for the ride.

“Tell me how it feels, Spike,” she grunted, one of her hands leaving his harness and sneaking between them. She kept his quivering hips still with her other hand, the power in her fingers making him want to thrust back into oblivion, and he pressed his forehead to the cool plastic of the counter. When her free hand caught the leash and tugged it hard between his legs from behind, using it to pull him all the way back on her dildo, he howled his pleasure. “Tell me”—pull, thrust, moan—“how it feels”—twist, pull, groan—“to be fucked,” she grunted, her hips and hands harsh on him and making him sob in pained pleasure.

“Feels so good,” he whimpered as she kept on stretching him and fucking him into oblivion. “So good, so big inside me—”

“Ohh, Spike…”

“Yes,” he hissed, turning his head enough to see her frowning hard in concentration, her golden hair soft on his back she was still leaning on. “Fuck me hard, my Mistress, my Slayer.” He bit his lip hard when she shuddered. “Love the way you use me, _hnn_ , take me and get what you want from me… _uhn_... fill and fill and fill me and make. Me. Yours. Ahh!”

He cried out when she did, twisting her hips into his until she moaned out her orgasm, her grip tight both on his leathered ass and his leashed, desperate cock, and Spike couldn’t help but thrash under her. She kept on grinding into him as she came, moaning and moaning against his back, and when her grasp went a bit looser in her orgasm, Spike’s body started almost flailing beneath her in his attempt to get more, more, more.

When she tightened her hold on him again, he gritted his teeth, clenched his fingers on the counter’s edge, and widened his legs, concentrating hard until he finally managed to get his body under control again.

“Mmmn… good boy…” she murmured, lips on the skin of his spine, and then she bit into his shoulder blade, making him shudder. “You’re so hot… my hot vampire, all mine…”

“Yours, yours, all yours,” he whimpered, his cock wild and desperate and leaking hopelessly on his belly.

“So proud of you,” she whispered, another bite making him whimper again. “You’re so good, I love you so much,” she went on, stretching up until she could lick and bite at his siring spot. He thrashed beneath her, the bite and the new angle and her hot breath driving him crazy—but he tried to stay still, tried so hard, so very hard to obey, and she chuckled against his skin. “Do you love me, baby? Even if I torture you?”

“Fuck, so much, _fuck_ , especially then maybe,” he moaned under her, his balls so blue he could feel the pain and pleasure in his eyeballs. Then she started thrusting again and he realised he didn’t have control of the noises he made anymore, incoherent pleas leaving his lips incessantly.

“Wanna come, baby?”

“Yes, oh yes, please!”

“Are you mine?” she asked with a savage thrust, making him moan through a few softer thrusts before he could talk.

“All yours… your pet, your toy, mmhh love you using me…”

“Fuck, you’re hot,” she whispered in his ear before biting down on it and making him cry out weakly. “Love your voice, Spike, I love you so much.”

The words only made him more frantic—frantic for release and frantic to obey her—and his body shivered uncontrollably.

“Do you need me to take off the ring, baby?” she asked, and he whined at the thought of finally, _finally_ … “Or can you come with it, if I tell you to?”

Fuck fuck _fuck_!

“Yess, tell me to come, order me to come, Mistress, please!”

She laughed breathlessly as her hand left his leash and went to pump his poor dick instead, the sensation as painful as it was sweet, her touch demanding as she kept thrusting him back onto her fake cock. He wailed as he finally let himself go to sensation, letting it build and build and build until there was nothing else but her touch, her hand, her breasts against his back, her thighs against his—

He came with a shout of her name, his orgasm a symphony of both pain and delirious pleasure that rushed throughout his whole body, every inch of his skin screaming in exhausted relief. He came and came and came, his belly barely registering getting wet in his own spurts as she kept her strokes and thrusts steady, hard, relentless, forcing his orgasm to continue for sodding ever.

His yell turned to a moan and then to a whine as Buffy kept pumping his cock and thrusting and twisting harshly into him. She groaned herself with the motions, her other hand stroking up his back until she could clench her fingers in his hair, making him hiss.

“Want me to stop?” she whispered.

God, he hadn’t even gotten soft. He could feel his balls aching to come all over again, his cock trembling in her hand when she palmed his tip, then swept down and squeezed his balls.

“Mnna! N-no, God, noo, don’t stop!”

“Best”—hard thrust—“fucking”—harder still—“boyfriend”—thrust and twist—“ _ever_ ,” she gritted out against his neck, biting down again as she gave him one last squeeze before tugging at his dick again.

He let out another cry as he came again unexpectedly, and she laughed against him, quickening her movements, thrusting faster and pumping harder. He wailed beneath her, his orgasm still unbelievably powerful as his whole body thrashed to have more, less, he didn’t even know what.

“Mistress, oh oh _oh_ yess!”

“Can you give me another one, Spike?” she asked as she nibbled at his siring spot again, his eyes rolling up as he felt himself tremble at the idea. “Can you come again? God, you’re still hard…”

He was, and even if he didn’t even have the strength to thrust back anymore, he shuddered.

“ _Nnnha_ …”

“Here, wait, let me—” 

She squeezed him hard once, twice, making him whine helplessly, and then fumbled to get the rings off. First she freed his balls, her powerful limbs keeping him still when he started to twitch; then his cock, her fingers strong and hot and sweet even as they dragged the too-tight toy off of him. After the ring fell to the ground, she played with him, making him whimper and tense all over as she pumped him right under the head and palmed his tip with her other hand, harder, faster—

He came again, the orgasm short and blinding, and he was sure he was making some sort of noise as he sagged on the counter. Her soft laugh against his back was music to his ears, and her hands softened on his dick and balls, massaging him like a delicate flower.

“God, Spike… was that good?”

“So good,” he murmured, drunk off the feeling of her soft fingers. “So, so good… Mistress.”

“Mmh,” she hummed against him, one of her fingers dipping into his tip and circling, making him jerk beneath her. “You’re still hard… how are you still hard?”

“Vamp stamina plus a crazy, unbelievably hot Mistress,” he mumbled, his cheek mushed against the counter. “Don’t stop…”

She laughed softly, stretching again until she could kiss him sideways, the new angle making him shiver pleasantly.

“Want me to make you come again?” She smiled at his nod and kissed him again. “Want me to suck you, baby? You’ve been so good.”

“No,” he moaned, blinking his eyes open to look at her loving, loving eyes. God, he couldn’t believe she loved him so much. “No… fuck me until you come, my love.” Her eyes flared and he found the strength to grin. “And then let me come again while you fuck my ass.”

She thrust hard and they both grunted, his body finding some strength again as he tensed at the pleasure.

“I love you, you hot vampire,” she said, starting a harsh, punishing rhythm that made him squeeze his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to the counter. “Love you, love you, love you,” she said between thrusts, her hand guiding him to her again while the other pumped him, hard and sweet, twisting at his head each time.

“Love you, uh, _uhn_ , love you,” he repeated after her, barely thrusting back, his skin on fire everywhere she touched him, his dick still painfully hard, his balls still aching for release.

She kept fucking him, getting harsher and harsher, and he kept making the noises he knew she loved so much, until finally he came again, gasping out a strangled cry as she thrust hard another two, three, four times and came, moaning hard above and around him, her hand still massaging his cock until it was so good it hurt.

Fuck—everything, every inch of his body, was so good it hurt.

When she came down, she finally disengaged from him, making him whimper at the sense of loss and emptiness. But then after a few seconds, her arms were on him again, getting him up and then guiding him to the ground. She sat, propped herself against the counter, and then lowered him between her legs so he could lean against her, his head on her shoulder. Then stroked and stroked him, murmuring praise and sweet nothings in his hair as her soft, soft hands touched every inch of his body.

“I love you, Spike, I love you so much. You were so good, my love. So good for me, I love you so much…”

He let the words wash over him, his tired body basking in the caresses just as his heart was warmed by her words. He loved these games, start to end, and every time they played them he loved them more. And every time, when they got to this moment—when he got to hold her and tell her how good she was to him, or when she did the same to him—he couldn’t help but think that it was his favourite part. Giving himself completely to Buffy, letting her see how much he wanted to be hers and having her holding him and loving him all through it…

He sighed, nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her scent mixed with his, sinking into the softness of her skin and voice and heartbeat.

“Love you so much,” he murmured.

“I love you too.”

He smiled against her and somehow cuddled up even closer, sneaking his arms around her torso. He was sure he’d never get tired of those words, of the way they made him feel like he’d really found his place in the world.

“You sure it wasn’t too much?” she asked in a low, sweet voice, her lips on his hair.

He smiled. “It was incredible. You know I love begging you and being told no anyway. So hot to have you overpower me…”

She shivered in his arms, holding him tighter for a moment. “Sometimes, if I think about it too hard, I’m still worried there might be something wrong with it.”

He scoffed against her skin, licking her once just because he could. “Bullshit. All consensual, and all’s fair in love…” He kissed her neck once, twice, sighing in her damp skin. “Figure that as long as we keep it in the bedroom and don’t have power games outside of it, ’s all good.”

It was her turn to sigh as she placed her cheek against his head, nuzzling him. “And you’re sure we won’t do that?”

There was no real fear in her voice, just a smidgeon of worry. Which he figured was a bit of all right, just meant she took what they had seriously. God knew he felt the same, and he was sure it would only help them stay healthy.

He leaned back enough to look at her, one hand languidly stroking up until he could cradle the side of her head, his thumb brushing the corner of her lips.

“I’m sure we’ll love each other until the end, and we’ll try our best every step along the way.”

“The end?” she asked.

“The end of the world, baby. And beyond.”

She smiled, amused and blissful all at once. “I love it when you’re sappy.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” she nodded, making his heart almost beat.

They smiled at each other sweetly for long moments, before they both burst into gentle chuckles and then kissed, soft and slow and so, so good.

Spike’s body still tingled and hurt here and there, but God, the way being in her arms felt was overwhelming joy.

They stayed cuddled up for long, blissful minutes, until Spike finally felt more like himself and less like a satisfied, melty piece of jelly.

He snorted at the image and held her closer for a moment. Then he disentangled himself from her limbs, kissing her softly when she made a noise of protest. He found his coat, draped it on the ground, and lay down on it, dragging Buffy with him. She cuddled up close and nuzzled his chest, making him shiver in pleasure.

“How long do you think it’s been?” she asked softly.

“Tell you soon as my brain works again, love.”

She snorted a little lovely laugh. “Well, we’re stuck here for something like twelve hours in total, I think…”

He raised his head enough to look down at her. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said with a sigh. “The owner told me that he knew that demon’s style and that he recognised the spell.” He felt her pouting against his chest. “I want my bed.”

“Thought I was all comfy, pet.” She snorted again. “Oi!”

She kissed his chest before shifting to look up at him, eyes dancing. “At least he was nice and told me we could have a few toys as payment for our help with the jerk.”

“Not complaining about that,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle, delighting in her blush. “Think we can get a few more? You ever tried a rabbit, pet?”

Buffy blushed some more, and Spike couldn’t believe his dick was taking interest again already.

“Maybe later? Still wanna bask a bit,” she said, a coy smile making her look delightfully cute. 

He stroked her lips softly, sighing. “All the basking you want, baby. I’m yours.”

Her eyes shone like the sodding sun. “I’m yours too.”

Spike was sure his heart could’ve beaten at any second.

She put her head back on his chest, holding him a bit tighter, and he sighed.

_Definitely a good place to get stuck in._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to write half of the story about Dom!Buffy and sub!Spike and the other half about the reverse or about sex toys for her, but then it got... a bit long. So there's no Buffy-centred toys here. In case you'd like to see that, feel free to give me suggestions for scenes or toys in the comments! Can't guarantee I'll write it, but let's be honest: I love writing about these two doing it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me any kind of comment, I love critique! ♥


End file.
